<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【维吉尔乙女】共枕 by ailcejiuxu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262516">【维吉尔乙女】共枕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu'>ailcejiuxu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Barebacking, Captivity, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：有魔人化出没，大概算现代au</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【维吉尔乙女】共枕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：有魔人化出没，大概算现代au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part1.<br/>
你很难相信自己能够以如此低廉的价格租到了一座这样的房子——典雅的欧式户型，有些荒芜但依旧宽阔的花园，这里是市郊的别墅区，是极少数的富人名流居住的地方。<br/>
中介很早就把钥匙交给了你，据说房主正外出度假，你可以先行入住等待着他回来。同时他也提醒你，房主唯一的要求就是你必须在未曾见面的前提下和他同居，否则你再也不会找不到第二栋这么合你心意的租房。一个月几千块的租金就可以住进别墅区，哪怕是和恶魔同居你都心甘情愿！你最终签下了租住合同。<br/>
不知道是不是因为别墅的装修过于复古，你一个人居住时总有些莫名的心慌，偶尔你还会看到一些奇怪的幻象。你记得上次你正泡在浴缸里擦拭着身体，磨砂玻璃门上隐约地透出一个黑影，起初你以为是某个家具的投影，后来你发现他似乎在移动。那样巨大的影子绝非是人类，也不会是什么家具，“他”似乎是个生有犄角和翅膀的怪物。你害怕地从浴缸里猛地站起，他又随之消失了。再打开门时，门外空空荡荡，只有寒冷的夜风穿过。还有一次你做了噩梦，睡得并不安稳，忽然有一只粗糙的手掌拂过你的额头，你在梦中喃喃低语的“爸爸，救救我”让那只手的动作愈发温柔。除此之外，你总能听到沉重的脚步声和雄性动物的喘息声，却找不到声音的来源。<br/>
你决定至少在这里等到房主回来，问问他到底在别墅里做过什么，可是除了定期过来的钟点工，从没有其他人敲响过大门。你的精神状态实在太差，甚至晕倒在公司的走廊里，还好同事Z及时发现了你，赶在老板发火前请好假送你回到家。<br/>
“你竟然住在别墅区？”同事在你报出地址后十分惊讶，“是的，我住在那里的三单元A栋。”你倚靠在Z的车中同他交谈，“当时中介给我的价格特别低，我一冲动就交钱了。”“该不会因为闹鬼价格才这么低吧？”“三个月的租金都交了，有鬼我也跑不掉。”你气得踢了下车座，他心疼地让你停下，滑稽的动作引人发笑，你们互相开玩笑，一路欢快地抵达了小区门口。<br/>
久违的闲聊让你有些恢复了神志，你想起之前Z曾开玩笑让你做他的女朋友，他的幽默与善解人意的确可以缓解你的焦虑，你不是不能考虑找一个男友。<br/>
直到你来到别墅前，只见一辆黑色的轿车停在长满杂草的车位上，别墅的灯光全部打开，很明显是房子的主人回来了。你不由得感到紧张，连开门都比以往更多的时间。<br/>
一个身着普蓝色的风衣银发男人正坐在沙发上翻阅着诗集，他对你的到来毫无反应，只是问了一句：“回来了？”平淡而不失严肃的语气好像是一个面对叛逆期女儿的父亲。“是，是的，我回来了。”你下意识地回答了他，又赶忙改口：“谢谢您能让我住在这里，维吉尔先生。”“没有什么好谢的。”他翻过一页书，“不过我明天想在书房处理文件，有时间你可以打扫一下。”<br/>
这之后维吉尔为你做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，还向你解释他要求的“同居”并没有什么其他的含义。他还提到他有个和你年龄相近的儿子，有时间可以介绍你们认识。唯一让你不适的就是维吉尔总暗示你陪他喝酒，你勉强喝了几杯就感觉头晕目眩，“对不起……维吉尔，我不怎么会喝酒。”你说了一声抱歉，在酒精的作用下迷迷糊糊走回房间，刚换上睡衣就倒在了床上。<br/>
你睡了几个小时就猛然惊醒，开始发觉自己今天的行为也太不礼貌了。就算维吉尔用了客套的“你有时间再去打扫”，自己也不能借着醉酒一睡不起。于是你随便披了一件外套，蹑手蹑脚的从卧室走向杂物间。走廊幽暗又漫长，昏暗的灯光让你绕了好几圈才到达目的地，你抱着清洁工具开始寻找书房。盘旋的楼梯如同迷宫一样层层交叠，你不仅打起了退堂鼓，要不然还是先回卧室？维吉尔可能也没有特别着急……<br/>
沉重的脚步声再次出现在你的耳畔，距离不近不远。你一下子慌了神，拼命地在楼层间奔跑着，未名生物的步伐却不紧不慢。你试图拧开身边任意一扇门的把手，一无所获。你终于还是被逼到了走廊的尽头，唯一一个虚掩着门的房间，里面摆满了高大的书柜，你找到书房了，这很不错。<br/>
在书柜的背后，“他”正等待着你。<br/>
燃烧着碧蓝火焰的双角，布满全身的鳞甲，粗大的生有尖刺的尾巴，这不是你认知范围中的任何一种生物。“你迟到太久了。”<br/>
你尖叫出声，刚想逃跑就被掐着脖子拎到怪物面前，“差点忘了这是你第一次见到魔人。”怪物，或者说魔人的声音并没有他的外表那么骇人。“你一直呆在这栋房子里？”<br/>
你鼓起勇气向魔人发问，“那天，在浴室外面的是你吗？”每一个字你都说得极度小心，恐怖的幻象如今有了实体，真切地竖立在你眼前，尖锐的长爪环绕着你的脖颈，要怎么做才能活下来？<br/>
“那天我也什么都没看到，你担心得太多了。”魔人说得坦坦荡荡，蓝色的光点在他的牙齿间飞溅，你不敢反驳，只能闭着眼睛任他讥讽。<br/>
长久地举着你对魔人接下来想做的事也并不方便，片刻之后他就把你平放在地板上，狭长的眼眸扫视着你的身体，巨大的手掌则对你上下其手。“这是什么？”他忽然问道。<br/>
“靠！”你忍不住低声骂了一句，此刻你的乳头正隔着丝质内衣挺起，这完全是因为胆怯和夜间骤降的温度，和这个魔人没有一点关系！你喜欢的类型是成熟优雅的都市男人，比如那个给你做饭的房主，结果一个这么完美的房主，家里却住着一个仿佛来自异世界魔人。<br/>
魔人自然不懂女性的生理特征是否还有别的原因，他果断地认为你对他起了反应。“你的适应能力很快。”他摸摸你的头，“那我们直接进行下一步吧。”你这才注意到他的下身探出一根粗壮的巨物，魔人坐在办公椅上，好让你更轻松地与他的性器接触。你没法逃，硬着头皮靠近它。魔人示意你主动脱下睡衣，用双乳夹住下端。“我暂时不会让你整根含住它。”魔人觉得自己已经对你施予了怜悯。<br/>
你跪在地上揉动着胸部，尽可能地侍奉着魔人，还试探地用舌头舔舐男人的阴囊，你真心希望这场诡异的性爱可以早点结束，如果他真的要求用这根大半布满鳞片的性器深喉，你的身体定会被刺穿。魔人很享受你的乳交和口活，一直反复抚摸着你的头发。你渐渐感受到性器的颤动，魔人则强制使你仰起头，抬着腰去含住前端。粗大的性器在你的口中反复抽插，血液与唾液混在一起，最后精液也喷射进来。粘稠温热的液体缓缓滑过你的喉咙，不少溅入了你的鼻腔，你不由得一阵咳嗽，无力地瘫倒在地。<br/>
魔人抽出性器后就离开了书房，临走前还叮嘱你不要忘了明天维吉尔还会来到这里。你庆幸自己活了下来，撑起身体擦着做爱后遗留的痕迹，身心疲惫的你只想早点回去睡觉。<br/>
part2.<br/>
耀眼的阳光穿过落地窗，提醒你已经睡过了上班时间。维吉尔端着一碗白粥站在你的卧室门前。你张了张口，嗓子沙哑的说不成一句完整的话。昨晚的一切好像一个噩梦，但是它并没有随着太阳的升起消逝，这次你一定要找维吉尔问个清楚。<br/>
“你昨天晚上发烧了。”他平静地把粥递给你，像是已经预知了你的提问。“我想大概是海鲜过敏引起，以后我会避免同类食材。”“维吉尔，我……”你勉强发出了几个音节，被维吉尔喂进的粥堵住了嘴巴。“我给你的公司请好了假，你现在需要休息。”你没有力气再和他争辩，顺从地张开嘴巴吞咽食物。机械地吞吐过程配合维吉尔强硬的举动，很难不让你想起昨晚疯狂的口交。眼前男人的身影渐渐与蓝色的魔人相互重叠，你好像又感受到尖锐的长爪正在摆弄你的舌头。“清醒一点，把药吃了。”是维吉尔的手指夹着药片送进了口中。你呜呜咽咽地表示可以自己吃，得到了维吉尔的拒绝，他一再提醒你是个虚弱的病人，他是你唯一的依靠。<br/>
老实说维吉尔照顾人的手段很野蛮，他只确保药片和食物有被你吃下去，根本不会考虑把粥吹凉，掰开药片等等贴心的举措。他连那些花花绿绿的药片到底是什么成分都没有告知你。<br/>
你一整天都处在浑浑噩噩的梦魇中，视听能力都大幅度下降，但你仍能感受到窥探的视线，只有维吉尔准点送来餐食和药品时，你才能感到片刻的安心。<br/>
“测一下体温。”第三次喂完药后他没有直接离开，而是把你从床上扶起，将体温计夹在你的腋下。冰凉的手指无意地擦过你的侧乳，你不觉发出一声呻吟：“维吉尔，我觉得身体不太对劲。”“因为你发烧了。”他拍拍你的脸颊，说道：“以前我的儿子生病的时候，我也会这样陪着他。”“那你真是个好爸爸。”你稍稍仰头，维吉尔便如逗弄猫咪般轻挠你的下巴。“好爸爸，可以给我讲个睡前故事吗？”你本是开个玩笑，维吉尔却很认真地答复你：“当然可以。”<br/>
故事的开端是在一个夜晚，蓝色的恶魔在与兄弟的斗争中受了伤，孤身回到了自己的城堡。而一个女孩正为了躲雨蹲在城堡大门前，见到满身血迹的恶魔，她非但没有害怕，还向他恳求可以留在这里。恶魔警告女孩自己没时间管一个人类的死活，锁上门躺在沙发上。可女孩没有放弃，从窗户里翻进来，自作主张地替恶魔包扎伤口。她告诉恶魔自己和家人吵了架，离家出走后迷了路。“那你现在打算把我当做你的家人？”恶魔不耐烦地质问女孩，女孩自信地说你可以把她当成你的女儿。<br/>
恶魔不喜欢什么伪装父女的过家家游戏，他对自己的儿子都不管不问，可是他依旧没有赶走女孩。他一边嫌弃女孩的任性，一边陪女孩制作亲子饼干，给女孩读诗，还会在女孩做噩梦时给她掖好被角。<br/>
一直到某天他睁开眼睛，再没有人站在他的床前。女孩的离开和到来一样没有理由。<br/>
“那蓝色的恶魔就一直等着女孩回来？”“不，他死在了城堡的书房。”维吉尔平静地讲完了结尾，从床侧起身。你挣扎着抓住他的袖子，他转过头看向你，眼神中有些不明的期待。但是高烧让你无暇顾及他情绪的变动。你磕磕绊绊，带着哭腔向他求助：“维吉尔，我觉得他没有死。他，那个自称魔人的怪物就这栋房子里，你能不能告诉我发生了什么？”<br/>
大概你所说的话和维吉尔没有应允他的判断，他甩开了你的手，丢下一句“想知道真相的话就自己去找”，紧接着关上门离开了。<br/>
part3.<br/>
你屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地贴着墙壁一步步行走。这场荒唐的梦该有个结局，哪怕要再去一次书房，面对那个魔人，你也不能就此退缩。<br/>
你又一次转动把手进入书房，只见一条粗长的尾巴垂在地上，维吉尔身着白色的睡袍，蓝色的光焰在犄角上燃烧，答案呼之欲出，维吉尔就是魔人。今天他保留了一些人类的特征，可能因为他明白你又会来到这里。<br/>
“我不介意再陪你玩一次父女游戏。”他坐在那张你曾为魔人口交过的沙发上，蓝宝石般的眼睛在夜里熠熠生辉。<br/>
“不，维吉尔，你骗了我。那只是个睡前故事。”在与那双无比美丽的眼眸对视时，你的大脑又闪过许多恶魔与女孩生活的片段。你几乎都要相信自己和维吉尔真的是一对惺惺相惜的父女了。可是尽管过量的化合物严重影响了你的思维，你的记忆还没完全混乱。你想起来自己这次租房还有别的原因，你被一个危险的男人盯上了。<br/>
你之前租住在一栋破旧的单元楼里。由于年久失修，室内的空调漏水严重，外窗窗纱也脱落了大半。你不得已选择在夏日的晚上开窗入睡。敞开的窗户送来了凉爽，也为某个偷窥者提供了便利。你时常能听到他每晚的脚步声，喘息声。有时那声音与你格外相近，或许他已经闯入了你的房间，注视着熟睡的你。特别是你陷入噩梦，呼唤着“父亲”时，男人好像就坐在你的床前，轻声呢喃着。“不过你确实是一直都在陪着我。”你的声音有些颤抖，“你是特意让我搬到这里来的？为了让你更方便地实现对我的想法？”<br/>
“对，因为那栋房子一点都不够隐蔽。我喜欢观赏你可爱的睡姿，但我不想让别人知道你在床上到底能有多可爱。”维吉尔一边若无其事地与你对话，一边敞开浴袍，露出健美的胸腹肌肉。<br/>
你气得大骂维吉尔是个不折不扣的变态，冲上前揪住他的衣襟恶狠狠地与他瞪视。而他眼都不曾眨过一下，借着双目相对的机会仔细端详着你愤怒的脸，他对自己的审美颇有自信，确信无论这张脸处于哪种状况都会引起他的欲望。你不由得更加靠近他，虚张声势地翘起一条腿半跪在男人的大腿。维吉尔则顺势搂住你的腰，嘲讽道：“说累了？”“我没有！”你大声回答，然后发觉自己的膝盖已经抵住了维吉尔的双腿间发硬的巨物。“你浴袍底下没穿衣服？”“你昨天去书房找我的时候不也没穿内衣？”维吉尔嗤笑着抓住你的手握向身下粗长的阴茎，“说累了也没关系，接下来你只需要动手就好。”<br/>
你一只手在维吉尔的强迫下撸动着他的性器，另一只手堪堪维持自己的平衡，半跪的姿势让你不安分地晃来晃去。维吉尔干脆用空出的手把你整个抱到他的腿上。“你明明说找到真相后就放我走……”你小声埋怨着，比起一个被偷窥者对凶手的控诉，更像是对恋人的撒娇。“我没说过找到真相后就放你走。”维吉尔解开你的肩带，褪下你的睡衣，“而且你也不想走，不是吗？”“混蛋维吉尔！”你顿时停下了手上的动作想要挣脱他的怀抱。<br/>
“叫我什么？”维吉尔的声音冷漠而充满蛊惑。<br/>
“……父亲大人。”你别过头。<br/>
“你在用敬称掩盖自己的羞耻感。”维吉尔低下头亲吻了你的乳房，“坐近一点，乖孩子。”<br/>
维吉尔先是循循善诱地让你为他戴好安全套，再抬起你的下身与之结合。粗壮的阴茎在你的内壁缓缓行进，维吉尔故意用手时不时地拍着你的臀部，而你的身体也伴随拍击的节奏一收一缩，紧紧地吸附着体中的柱状物。“你需要放松。”维吉尔的手指勾勒着你小腹上隐隐凸起的形状，“这里已经很贴合了。”“是谁的错……”你反驳到一半，维吉尔又在你的臀部捏了一把。你瞬间对这个恶劣的男人无话可说。<br/>
仅仅是性器的交结没法满足维吉尔，他硕大的尾巴也缠了上来，绞住你的腰部加快你晃动的频率，在你筋疲力尽的时候攀上你的乳房，层叠的鳞片刮出一道道红痕，“不要用尾巴……求求你，维，不，爸爸。”你赶忙求饶。维吉尔怜爱地从你的胸上收回尾巴，亲自埋头于你的双乳，舌头与乳尖发出的啧啧水声令人脸红，那对深蓝色的犄角也一并蹭着你的脖颈和上乳。你想捂住脸装作看不见这色情的画面，维吉尔的尾巴又禁锢了你的手腕。你高举着双手，胸部承受着维吉尔的凌虐，下身也一片混乱，爱液在白色的浴袍上漾开一滩水渍。<br/>
你配合着维吉尔的每一个指令，渴求他给予你不断的快感和刺激。你听到他夸你是个好女儿，也带着哭腔喊他“爸爸”“父亲”，笨拙而青涩的讨好令他很是满足。他从不碰你的嘴唇，但是会在你的脸颊，脖颈，胸部留下吮吸的痕迹。你是属于他的恋人，他的“孩子”。<br/>
“晚安。”淋漓的性爱结束后，维吉尔难得温柔地帮你擦了下身体，示意你可以自己去洗个澡再回来。<br/>
“你不会再偷看了？”你狐疑地抱着衣服站在书房门口。“如果我想看，我会直接进去。”他弹了下你的额头，“早点洗完回来睡觉，我先去另一间浴室。”<br/>
你嗒嗒地踏向去往浴室的路，走廊的灯依旧昏暗，氤氲着奇异的氛围。不过你想今晚你自己大概不会再做噩梦。<br/>
蓝色的恶魔走出了你的梦境，在今后每个夜晚都与你共枕而眠。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读乁( ˙ ω˙乁)！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>